


Intertwined Roads

by yumi_o3o



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fighting, Hisoka is pg for the first few parts, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, Short Story, TW: Drugs, Zoldyck, hisoka x reader - Freeform, idk - Freeform, illumi x reader - Freeform, light fluff, might finish?, might have smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 05:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumi_o3o/pseuds/yumi_o3o
Summary: This is basically a work of mine from a few years ago. enjoy this absolute shitpost.
Relationships: Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)/Original Female Character(s), Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tears started to reform at the corner of her red eyes. She quickly got up from her bed, grabbed a coat and dashed out the door of her apartment. Thinking quickly she decided to go to the old base that the Troupe had established not too long ago.  
“Yes..I’ll go there,”Chimei thought, “I hope some members are there..maybe Paku”. Chimei did her best to keep her emotions at bay but if what was in her dream was true, it would destroy her well-built facade.  
Chimei thought back to her dream and suddenly more than droplets were coming out of her eyes.  
“B-brother? Is that you?” Chimei called out. “Hello my dear sister” The figure cooed. “C-chrollo? Wh-what?” Chimei croaked.  
The figure, identified as “Chrollo” walked up and brought Chimei into a warm embrace.  
“W-what are you doing here? In my dreams?” Chimei inquired, “Is this perhaps a new ability you’ve obt-” Chimei didn’t get to finish her sentence though. Her brother had cut her off before she could speak again. “It seems that I will be meeting our mother and father again.” Chrollo said bitterly. Their mother and father had left them at a young age, kicked them out of their house and dumped them in Meteor City. A place where unwanted possessions went. Eventually, the pair made it out of Meteor City and got revenge on their parents, by killing them.  
“Mothe-...y-you don’t mean that...r-right? Chrollo don’t leave me!” Chrollo’s hand brushed the tears that began to form off of Chimei’s face. “I am not leaving you, I am more...going to have an eternal sleep”.  
“Ch-chrollo..”  
“Oh, that reminds me, listen to me be careful and listen to what i'm about to say; You y/n are the heir to be the leader of the Genei Ryodan I deem you and the spider will re-grow it's head but be careful for the scarlet eyes are not alone." he finished.  
"C-Chrollo...Scarlet eyes? The Kurta?"  
"It's ok Chimei," lifting her head to face him,"I'll be with you, whenever you see a spider think of it as encouragement" He said brightly "and be safe, all the old members are at the old Yorknew base; Machi, Uvo, everyone, there are two new members; Hisoka, number 4 and Shizuku, number 8. Be careful around Hisoka ok? He's dangerous"  
Chimei scoffs, still holding back tears, "I'm stronger than you, you know?" She teased.  
"Mhm, just...be safe. and you know what to do if you ever find yourself in a-"  
"Yeah yeah I know" Chimei retorts as he fades away, desperately, she holds out her hand and Chrollo gives her one last soft look as she quietly sobs.

Chapter 2

Chimei finally made it to the base where the Spiders dwelled. Countless memories lived in their old base, and now her brother wouldn’t be there to make new ones. 

Chimei’s point of view:  
“Chimei?” I think that’s Machi, reflexively, a call out her name, “Machi?” "And who is this~?" A smooth but menacing voice speaks from a distance. "Well you heard Machi say my name, I'm sure. Unless you're deaf" I snap  
"Haha, still got those anger issues y/n?" Phinks asks me. "Shut up. Like yours are any better" I retort a smirk on my face, still, trying to conceal some sadness.  
I look around the room counting members, Nobunaga, Feitan, Machi, Clown, Phinks, Shalnark, Franklin, Shizuku, no Pakunoda, Bolonelov, no Uvogin and Korotopi.  
“W-where’s Uvogin and Pakunoda? Don’t tell me their both..” “Uvogin was killed by the ‘Chain User’ and Pakunoda is retrieving Danchou, she’s doing a trade with these kids”. Shalnark speaks up.  
“...” Silence filled the damp, dank room.  
“And you’re telling me that one of you didn’t decide to accompany Chrollo?” My voice shakes.  
“The ‘Chain User’ forbade it, otherwise they would’ve killed Danchou..I promise you Chimei we wished that we could’ve accompanied Danchou.”  
“...Do you know what your insolence has caused? Thanks to your cowardice, Chrollo is dead.” I shake, “How could they be so stupid?”, the question floated around my head.  
A series of gasps and cries echo in the base.  
“Chimei...explain...yourself...now” Feitan mumbled.  
“Well guess what, 1, the ‘Chain User’, they are Kurta, seems that one of you didn’t do their job correctly, 2, now since Onii-chan is dead I’m your boss apparently”.  
Again, gasps and shocked faces fill the emptiness of the large room. Their hearts panged with guilt a  
“I’m going to go take the Hunter Exam so I could retrieve some information about this ‘Chain User’ and The Shadow.”  
While everyone was mourning over Pakunoda, Uvogin, and especially their boss, one fake member jeered in satisfaction, “Looks like I’ve found myself a new toy~”

Chapter 3

Hisoka already planned on taking the Hunter Exam so he inquired if Chimei would let him tag along.  
“Please Boss~” Hisoka begged, well, more like a mock beg. Finally Chimei gave in, she told Hisoka that they had to pick up an important friend though.  
“Perhaps someone powerful..” ,Hisoka thought, licking his lips. Oho, was he in for a treat when he figured out that this “friend” was an acquaintance of his as well. 

Chapter 4

Chimei and Hisoka were talking apart from the others, Chimei wanted to interrogate him to see if Chrollo was really right, should she be wary? His aura was strong, yet she sensed this recklessness of him. His bloodlust was equal to hers, menacing, dancing with obviously ill intentions.  
“So who is this friend you speak of~?” Hisoka inquired.  
“A-ah…” In truth, her “friend” was her supposed fiance. Arranged marriages were very common within famous families, such as the Zoldycks.  
“They’re...an old friend.” Chimei carefully stated. She couldn’t give much information, Also, wasn’t she just trying to interrogate him? Had he found out and turned the tables?  
“Tell me about you, Hisoka.” Chimei asked. Following the question, Hisoka told Chimei of his past, lies and guesses filled memories he couldn’t remember. “Like a puzzle,” Chimei thought, “if pieces were missing, that is.”  
The time came for the pair to bid the Troupe, saying that they would meet back here for the Yorknew auction, the last one had been cancelled due to Chrollo and the Troupe. Therefore, the Mafia concluded that there would be another one on February 5-8.  
“Alright here,” Chimei handed Hisoka a flower which he curiously eyed, “it’s my nen ability, one of three. If the user consumes one I can control them, I can make them sharper than knives, I can also fly with them.”  
“Interesting nen~” Hisoka purred.  
“Mhm..let’s get going.” Chimei clipped.  
Chapter 5  
Illumi and Chimei had always been friends, his father, Silva, had trained the duo. Once on a mission, for Chrollo, Chimei was caught by Zeno and Silva. They contacted Chrollo and as a result, he let them train her. “It’s your punishment,” he would say over the phone, “You got caught, accept it.”  
“So, I’m guessing you’re wondering who this ‘friend’ is?” “Yes dear~” Hisoka replied, very curious of who else you’ve associated yourself with.  
“Hm...well you’ll find out once we get to their estate, but I want to hear, who do you think?” “Darling~,” Hisoka, “I’ve known you for, what? Barely an hour? I wouldn’t know tell me dear~”  
Chimei sighs, “Fine it’s Illumi Zoldyck.” Hisoka gaped at her. “Illumi Zoldyck?” Yes, he had known Illumi but that was because he unexpectedly interfered with his mission. He had killed the target as well as the boss, causing him to lose a day of pay. Since then, Hisoka was recruited by Illumi to help with some missions because of that.  
“Yup, now let’s get going.” Chimei lead them in the air. She had always enjoyed gliding, Zeno’s nen had contributed to her liking of flight. The pair shortly arrived in 15 minutes.  
Chapter 6  
“Ah. We’re here.” They descended from the sky and glided down, there were a handful of tourists. They stank of sweat and were jabbering around, “Like mosquitos.” Hisoka wrinkled his nose in disgust. Chimei had likewise thoughts.  
Hisoka and Chimei walked over to the “Testing Gates”. “Ladies first~” Hisoka stated, curious to see Chimei’s power. Chimei scoffed, “With or without nen?” “Without” Hisoka curiously stepped back, excited to see her raw power. She opened the first 5 gates.  
The way these gates worked was the first gate weighed 2 tons, the next doubled that and this repeats for all gates. Chimei pushed open the first 5 gates, or 62 pounds. She stepped back and expectantly looked at Hisoka.  
“Why don’t you try? No nen.” Hisoka stepped toward the gate, it seems that they had quite the audience. “Okay~” he lazily slurred. The tourists reminded him of his old home. Disgusting.  
Unsurprisingly, he opened all 7 doors. Chimei and Hisoka walked in leisurely and left the tourists gaping and taking millions of photos.  
Once the pair had stepped inside, they were greeted by the guard dog, Mike. He only obeyed the orders of the family as well as a handful of the butlers. But, Chimei was particularly close to him.  
“Hi Mike! Did you miss me?” Mike leaned into her headpats but when he met eyes with Hisoka, he suddenly went hostile.  
“Mike, he’s with me. Hisoka, let’s go.”  
So far, for Hisoka, the mansion has been quite boring.  
Chapter 7  
“Master Chimei!” along the way to the mansion, Chimei and Hisoka had encountered Canary. A young butler who patrolled the perimeters of the mansion.  
“And...you.” Canary seethed, referring to none other than the jeering clown. “You know him?” Chimei tilted her head to the side in confusion. “Yes, he often visits Master Illumi to take on missions. He has tried to pick fights with us multiple times.”  
“Master Chimei, you may pass, but he is an intruder.” Canary stated, pointing the tip of her cane at Hisoka. Little did the three know there was someone watching in the bushes. “Oh this is going to be interesting.” He said, clapping his hands together.  
Unfortunately for the person in the bushes, Chimei had heard them, her senses were keen. “Alright..Hisoka, see you then.” Chimei stalked off and headed towards the bush where she heard the sound come from. “Lulu...I know you’re there” Chimei whispered, careful that Hisoka wouldn’t hear. A hand came out of the bushes and grabbed Chimei’s wrist and they ran towards the butler headquarters. “What gave me away?” Illumi inquired. “The clap.” Chimei giggled. “Ahhh, he’s so cute!” Chimei thought. “You know Hisoka?” Chimei asked.  
“Yes, once he messed up one of my missions. I thought of just killing him but I decided not to,” “That’s unlike you” Chimei interrupted. “Yes, I sensed his aura, it’s...something else.” Illumi struggled. “Yeah, anywho...how long were you watching us?”  
“A while, how do you know Hisoka?” Chimei broke eye contact and started tearing up, “Shoot I guess I should tell Illumi…” Chimei pondeered.  
Chapter 8  
While Illumi and Chimei were heading over to the mansion, Hisoka was stuck with the young butler. Her aura was spiking, Hisoka in return spiked his back. “Oh darling~Your aura is quite impressive~! Let’s fight then!” Nervous from how confident Hisoka was, Canary gripped her cane tighter.  
“Nothing to kill him,” Canary thought, “He seems to be a good friend of Master Chimei..” Canary swatted her cane at his feet in hopes that she could knock him down and hit his head. Unfortunately for her, Hisoka activated his bungee gum and stuck her arms to the ground. “That was a hardly stimulating fight…Well I must get to boss see you~”  
Hisoka leisurely walked past the girl and slowly made his way to the Zoldyck mansion. “Now~ How do I get there..?”  
Meanwhile Illumi and Chimei arrived at the mansion along with Gotoh. “If you see a clown figure please escort him out the man-” “Oh I’m hurt Ilu~” From the bushes Hisoka revealed himself, slightly disheveled. “I have explicitly told you I’m not a clown.” Hisoka pouted. “Fine come with us.”  
The three walked into the doors of the mansion, the journey of the three soon intertwined together.


	2. question

thank you for the hits !! I'm wondering if I should continue this. it was from act 5 years ago idk but ik its from middle school. I still remember my plot plans (they are in my notes haha). If you think Should please comment thank you again!!


End file.
